Horror Academy
by untitled page
Summary: Starlight Academy dijuluki sebagai Horror Academy. Kenapa bisa begitu? Inilah cerita-cerita yang membuat academy itu dijuluki Horror Academy /warning!horror gagal.
1. Chapter 1

_Horror Academy_

* * *

Genre : Horror

Rated : T

Summary : Starlight Academy dijuluki sebagai Horror Academy. Kenapa bisa begitu? Inilah cerita-cerita yang membuat academy itu dijuluki Horror Academy /warning!horror gagal.

 **Disclaimer** : Aikatsu! © Bandai Namco.

Aikatsu Stars! © Bandai Namco.

 **Warning** : AU, OOC, typo, horror gagal, bahasa gaje, alur kecepetan, tulisan gaje, dll.

Terinspirasi dari kisah nyata. _Don't like don't read_.

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 __number 1 "Tulang Ayam"_

 __Ozora Akari, 12 tahun, idol__

Hari ini, kamarku ingin makan ayam bareng-bareng. Kami pun menggunakan nampan yang cukup besar untuk nasi dan ayamnya. Untungnya, 2 buah nampan cukup untuk menampung makan porsi 22 orang ini.

"Ah.. ayamnya enak banget!" ucap seorang temanku–Shinjo Hinaki–sambil mengelus perutnya.

"Ya. Ini adalah bumbu paling sedap racikan koki," ucap temanku–Hikami Sumire–sambil tersenyum.

"Nah, kita harus berterima kasih pada Yotsuba-san!" ucap seniorku–Hoshimiya Ichigo–sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu, Ichigo-senpai!"

Setelah berbincang-bincang, kami yang sudah lelah memutuskan untuk tidur. Apalagi, besok ada ujian _idol_. Kami harus mengumpulkan energi lebih banyak.

Tak sengaja, aku melihat ke arah nampan bekas kami makan.

"Senpai," panggilku pada Ichigo-senpai dengan pelan. Dia menengok ke arahku. "Apakah nampannya tidak kita cuci dulu?"

"Sudahlah, nanti saja. Lagipula ini sudah malam, yang lain sudah lelah," jawab Ichigo-senpai dengan enteng.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan meraih selimutku untuk tidur.

.

.

.

Malam ini aku terbangun. Entah kenapa, seperti ada sesuatu yang membangunkanku. Tak ada kerjaan, aku berusaha untuk tidur.

Nyam, nyam, nyam.

Tiba-tiba, aku mendengar suara orang sedang makan. Hah, siapa?

Kulihat jam dinding, ini sudah jam 2 malam. Siapa yang makan malam-malam begini? Masa' masih lapar padahal tadi sudah makan ayam yang sangat lezat dan banyak?

Aku mencari-cari ke sumber suara, hingga akhirnya sampai dipojokan kamar.

Tunggu! Itu ada orang. Rambutnya hitam panjang. Siapa? Seingatku.. yang punya rambut hitam panjang itu..

Shion-senpai.

Tapi bulan lalu Shion-senpai memotong rambut panjangnya.

Terus siapa, dong? Lagipula masa' Shion-senpai ke sini cuman numpang makan doang?

–eh, tunggu! Di pojokan situ.. ada nampan bekas kami makan, kan? Ih.. siapa yang mau makan makanan bekas?!

Saat aku sedang bingung, tiba-tiba saja orang itu menengok ke arahku. Aku terbelalak kaget.

Sosok itu mengerikan. Wajahnya hancur dan salah satu bola matanya tidak ada. Dia menawarkan tulang yang dipegangnya dengan suara yang menyeramkan.

"Mau?"

" _ **KYAAAAAA...!"**_

-o0o-

Horror Academy

-o0o-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**

 **.**

 **Pojok coretan**

Gimana? Horror-nya nggak terasa, ya? Tapi ini berdasarkan kisah nyata. Author diceritain sama senior, tapi emang udah kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tapi Author dengernya udah takut, lho..

 **Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

_Horror Academy_

* * *

Genre : Horror

Rated : T

Summary : Starlight Academy dijuluki sebagai Horror Academy. Kenapa bisa begitu? Inilah kisah-kisah yang membuat academy itu dijuluki Horror Academy /warning!horror gagal.

Terinspirasi dari kisah nyata. _Don't like don't read_.

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 __number 2 "Pura-Pura Sakit"_

 __Shinjo Hinaki, 12 tahun, idol__

Hari ini, aku sedang malas sekolah. Aku terlalu capek latihan. Karena itu pun, aku akan melakukan hal yang biasanya dilakukan _idol-idol_ lainnya saat stress.

Eh, tunggu, tunggu! Bukan bunuh diri lho, ya.. Aku masih ingin hidup!

Tapi, pura-pura sakit! Ha! Cukup bilang aku pusing dan kurang enak badan, maka Ichigo-senpai dan Aoi-senpai serta teman-temanku yang lain akan menyuruhku beristirahat dan aku tidak akan masuk sekolah.

"Baiklah, aku berangkat sekolah dulu," pamit Ichigo-senpai. "Kau harus beristirahat. Jangan lupa minum air putih yang banyak," nasehatnya.

"Sudah, ya, Hinaki-chan. Kami berangkat dulu!" pamit Akari. "Jaa ne!"

 _Blam!_ Suara pintu ditutup. Yes...! Kemenangan telah tiba! Haha! Dengan begini, aku bisa tidur sepuasnya, atau makan sepuasnya!

Eits, tapi tunggu dulu! Aku harus menahan keinginanku itu. Setidaknya, setelah ini, akan ada dokter yang keliling, memeriksa apakah ada anak yang sakit atau tidak.

Setengah jam berlalu, hingga akhirnya dokter itu masuk ke kamarku. Beliau tersenyum padaku. Aku hanya balas tersenyum.

"Hinaki-chan kenapa?" tanyanya ramah.

"Hehe, hanya pusing dan agak mual," jawabku asal. Setidaknya kedua gejala itu tidak akan diperiksa lebih lanjut.

"Baiklah. Hinaki-chan hanya perlu istirahat dan minum air putih yang banyak. Dan jangan terlalu stress! Kalau ada masalah atau kau capek dengan kegiatanmu, lebih baik istirahat.., ya?" nasehatnya. Aku hanya mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Nanti aku datang lagi untuk memberi obat. Sudah, ya.., jaga kesehatan!"

Aku hanya tersenyum menatap kepergian dokter. Yes..! Dokter sudah pergi! Hehe, saatnya menjalankan misi..

Tiba-tiba, ada seorang anak kecil memasuki kamarku. Kepalanya tertunduk ke bawah. Siapa ini?!

Dia langsung menatap ke arahku dengan tajam. Ma-matanya tidak ada...

"Kakak jangan pura-pura sakit..." ucapnya dengan nada menyeramkan.

" _ **KYAAAAAA...!"**_

-o0o-

Horror Academy

-o0o-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **Pojok coretan**

Ada yang punya ide untuk memberikan peran pada dokter ini?

 **Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

_Horror Academy_

* * *

Genre : Horror

Rated : T

Summary : Starlight Academy dijuluki sebagai Horror Academy. Kenapa bisa begitu? Inilah kisah-kisah yang membuat academy itu dijuluki Horror Academy /warning!horror gagal.

Terinspirasi dari kisah nyata. _Don't like don't read_.

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 __number 3 "Dokter"_

 __Hikami Sumire, 12 tahun, idol__

"Sumire-chan, kami duluan, ya!" pamit Yume. Aku hanya mengangguk menjawabnya. "Daah.. Sumire-chan!"

 _Blam!_ Pintu pun ditutup. Aku menghela nafas. Hari ini teman-teman bilang badanku panas. Karena itu, seharian ini aku akan terus berada di kamar.

Sebenarnya aku agak takut setelah mendengar cerita Hinaki-chan..

Hhh.. semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa..

 _Tok tok tok!_ Pintu diketuk dan dibuka, menampilkan sesosok dokter yang tidak kukenal. Dia langsung masuk tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Apa yang kau rasakan?" tanya dokter itu dengan nada datar. Aku bergidik ngeri.

"Emm.., panas, pusing, dan sedikit mual," jawabku takut-takut.

"Istirahatlah.., Hikami Sumire," ucapnya kemudian. Aku bingung, siapa dokter ini? Kenapa dia bisa tahu namaku? Padahal aku saja tak mengenalnya.

–ah, mungkin dia dokter baru dan agak kikuk menghadapi gadis kecil.

Setelah menulis sesuatu di kertasnya, dia berjalan menuju pintu. Dan saat itu aku melihat..

.

.

.

Punggungnya bolong dengan berlatung di mana-mana.

" _ **KYAAAAA...!"**_

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku ditemukan dalam keadaan pingsan oleh dokter yang sedang keliling. Jadi, dokter yang tadi itu siapa?

-o0o-

Horror Academy

-o0o-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **Pojok coretan**

Pesan untuk kalian: hati-hatilah dengan orang asing =D

 **Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

_Horror Academy_

* * *

Genre : Horror

Rated : T

Summary : Starlight Academy dijuluki sebagai Horror Academy. Kenapa bisa begitu? Inilah kisah-kisah yang membuat academy itu dijuluki Horror Academy /warning!horror gagal.

Terinspirasi dari kisah nyata. _Don't like don't read_.

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 __number 4 "Gayung"_

 __Shirakaba Risa, 12 tahun, idol__

"Risa-chan, pinjam gayungmu, ya!" kata Nono sambil memegang gayungku.

Aku hanya mengangguk. "Jangan lupa dikembalikan!"

"Tentu!" Nono pun pergi ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Otakku pun membawaku ke toilet. Ini pasti efek meminum es terlalu banyak. Karena sudah tak tahan, aku langsung berlari ke toilet tanpa mengambil gayung.

Setelah sampai, aku langsung mengunci pintu dan menyelesaikan urusanku. Namun saat aku melihat ke arah bak mandi, naasnya tak ada gayung di sana. Apa boleh buat, aku akan minta pinjam ke toilet sebelah.

"Maaf, toilet sebelah! Boleh pinjam gayung?" pintaku setengah berteriak. Ayolah, sebenarnya aku malu, tapi daripada nggak pinjam? Mau siram pakai apa?

Namun, ada sebuah benda yang terlempar dari toilet sebelah. Aku bergidik ngeri.

"Boro-boro punya gayung, kepala aja nggak punya!" teriak orang dari toilet sebelah.

.

.

.

Benda itu adalah kepala.

" _ **KYAAAAAA...!"**_

-o0o-

Horror Academy

-o0o-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **Pojok coretan**

Jadi, yang dilempar itu gayung, bukan kepala. Ngerti, kan? :3

 **Review?**


End file.
